


Not a Monster

by remus_bloody_lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remus_bloody_lupin/pseuds/remus_bloody_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year old Remus Lupin ran away from home. He had to leave, he was too much. He was a monster and he could never go back. But everything changes when he meets a familiar face.</p><p>Writing prompt:<br/>"I want to go home."<br/>"And I want to go to the moon. It ain't happening, sweetheart. Time to accept that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt:
> 
> "I want to go home."  
> "And I want to go to the moon. It ain't happening, sweetheart. Time to accept that."

The silver light from the moon danced along the pond standing before the young child. This was the only place he thought that he could go, it was the only place where he belonged. He didn’t want to be here, the forest was big and the trees were scary in the dark, but he didn’t know where else he could run to. His parents didn’t want him there, he was too much work. Tomorrow would be the full moon and he couldn’t stand watching his parents suffer; suffer because of him. But it was so cold and his body ached and all he wanted was to be hugged and told that everything would be okay. He wanted his mummy, but he couldn’t have her. Any other five year old boy would be snuggled up in his bed this late at night, his parents downstairs, waiting for him when he would wake. But Remus couldn’t have that, he didn’t deserve it. He was a monster. His mummy and daddy told him otherwise, but he knew it was true. If he wasn’t a monster, why couldn’t he go to school like the other kids? Why couldn’t he play with his friends anymore? Why did the other kids make fun of him because of the scars on his face? Remus sat down on the cold, damp grass and stared at the moon through the pond. Shivering, he hugged his knees to his chest and messed with a patch on his elbow. Tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He couldn’t go home again. He’d have to hide in the forest and have every transformation on his own for the rest of his life. He could never be normal, he could never have a family, he could never be normal-he would always be a monster.   
“I want to go home.” Remus couldn’t help but to cry out. Leaves rustled behind him and suddenly a deep, haunting voice echoed around the forest, the leaves of the trees shaking.  
“And I want to go to the moon. It ain’t happening, sweetheart. Time to accept that.” Remus jumped and he turned to see the man standing tall. His face was covered in fur and sharp teeth bared at him with a smirk. Fear rushed through Remus’s veins and he scooted away as quickly as he could, which earned a chuckle from the man. He knew the man, he couldn’t forget the night that he woke up to the man staring down at him. But he wasn’t a man for long…  
“You made me a monster.” Remus sobbed, suddenly aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks, running into his still quite fresh cuts and burning them.   
“It’s what I had to do, Lupin.” No one had ever called Remus by his last name before, and he decided then that he never wanted anyone to again. “And you’re just running from it.”  
“I don’t want to be a monster!” Remus stood up, thinking that maybe being taller would make him tougher. But the man was so much taller than him. He took a step back, feeling his shoes immediately become soaked with with the water. His mummy always told him that getting his socks wet would make him sick, but he had more important things to worry about.  
“Please don’t hurt me any more.” Remus cried. “It already hurts so much!” His fists came up to cover his eyes and smearing the tears across his cheeks. With his eyes covered, he failed to notice that the man had moved closer and was suddenly standing right in front of him. Remus let out a cry and he tripped, falling backwards into the water. The man reached out a hairy, clawed hand for him, but Remus cowered away from it. The man chuckled and he knelt down, ignoring the fact that the water swam up to his knees, soaking his trousers.  
“Do you know my name, Lupin?” The man asked. Remus didn’t know his name, his parents refused to speak of it, like it was cursed. Remus shook his head, sinking further into the water. “I am Fenrir Greyback. I was arrested by the Ministry of Magic for the death of two muggle children.” Remus whimpered and tried to hide his head behind his hands. “The Ministry is full of idiots and they thought that I was just some stupid muggle. But your father, your father knew what I was. He tried to have them detain me until the next full moon, which was only twenty four hours from then. But the Ministry didn’t believe him and he got upset. He announced that werewolves are “evil, soulless, deserving nothing less than death”. But still, no one believed him. So when I escaped, I knew that I had to get my revenge for what he said. You bloody wizards shouldn’t open your mouth if you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Fenrir growled. “But one of the members of my pack seemed to hear that Lyall Lupin had a young son, and I knew what I had to do.” He reached out and grabbed onto Remus’s face, letting his claw trace one of his recently healed scars. “So that night, I snuck into the child’s bedroom while he was asleep and I attached him. His father came running and got me off of him, of course, so I wasn’t able to kill him as I wished. But, it was enough because now, the Lupin boy would be one of me, one of the ‘evil, soulless’ monsters who ‘deserved nothing less than death’. His own son was a monster.” Remus pulled his face away from him, his heart pounding in his chest.  
“No, no I’m not like you!” The little boy cried. “I’m not a monster like you!” He pushed himself up to his feet, wading through the pond to get back to the grass. Fenrir grabbed onto his arm, causing him to tumble into the water.   
“Says the boy who is running away from his home, running away from his family. It seems to me like you are just as bad as me, Lupin.”   
“No!” Remus cried, suddenly gaining confidence. He ripped his arm away with more strength than he knew he had. “I’m not like you and I will never be like you!” Before Fenrir could grab him again, Remus ran. He allowed his feet to carry him through the forest, weaving through trees. The tears were still falling down his cheeks but he ignored them as he found the clearing. The cold air chilled him as his soaked clothes clung to his scrawny figure. Remus never looked back to see if Fenrir was following him and he didn’t care. Because he knew where he was going, he was going home. As his house came into view, he started yelling.  
“Mummy, daddy!” The front door flew open and his mother ran from the house, scooping him up in her arms, hugging the small boy close to her chest.   
“Oh Remus, Remus! We were so worried, never do that again.” She said sternly, but Remus could hear the tears in her voice. His father ran out with a warm blanket and he wrapped it around the shivering boy. Within twenty minutes, Remus was inside in his dry, warm pajamas and wrapped up in a blanket, cuddled between his parents. And he knew for sure that his parents did love him, whether he was a human or was a werewolf. And he knew that he wasn’t a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Leave comments down below if you did!


End file.
